


Kill me before the last song ends

by Anns_Revenge



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Games, Gen, Horror, Murder, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/pseuds/Anns_Revenge
Summary: "This is were all the fun is. This is what a real party is." She laughed. AU.





	

Tokiya straightened his gray tie, resting it neatly on his black suit. A light frown adorned his face. He glanced in the mirror one last time before swiftly grabbing the white mask off the dresser next to him. Slipping it on over his eyes and nose, it concealed his face as per the required dressing instructions.

Had he known that he would be attending this... strange ball sooner, he would have had time to pick out a mask less plain. He would have went all out. But his invitation arrived the day of said party. So with insane luck, he managed to get such a plain half face mask. Glancing back at the clock on his wall, he noticed it was time to leave. He tucked the invitation safely inside the breast pocket of his suit.

Signing to himself, Tokiya wondered which of his many friends had sent the letter to him. It did not say the sender, nor did it condone a return address. It merely stated where he need be in, now, an hours time. But even so, Tokiya didn't exactly know where this place was. He had heard it was it lovely place residing in the mountains.

Not knowing who sent this, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. For all he knew, a friend could be pulling a major prank on him. Telling him to come costumed just to make him look bad. Or it could really be a masked ball.

But one thing did stick out in his mind. It didn't seem addressed to him. The letter looked of one that might have been hand delivered. Perhaps someone he knew had slipped it to him, trying to avoid the responsibility of going. However, one thing was clear, he would find out soon enough.

He didn't bother to check himself before grabbing his car keys. He simply locked the door, making sure it was shut firmly, and hopped in his shiny black car.

* * *

The path to the house took his further into the mountains than he expected. He thought it would be a short trip, but it was rather long. If not for him speeding most of the way he would have been late. No, it seemed as if this house could not be found unless it was sought out.

Even pulling up, the simplicity of it stunned him. It was a long flat house. Although over a dozen cars decorated the yard. Some parked in muddy corners, some parked and the shortly trimmed grass. One, much fancier than the rest rested on the rocky walkway, just ahead of all the others.

Tokiya, not wanting to be an arrogant prick, parked on the soft grass. The truck next to his old, rusty, but it looked more reliable than the tiny car parked on rocks. As the blue haired male passed the car, he happened to look at it. Perfume bottles, old lipstick containers, and hairbrushes little the inside. He couldn't help but to frown at that.

Upon reaching the door, he noticed it was slightly opened, so as not to bother his host, he let himself in. He didn't notice, nor did he hear, the door softly click shut behind him.

Lights danced off the walls, music drifted to his ears. Passing many door, he came to the ball room. Double doors opened wide, people standing awkwardly around, not talking to each other. Their eyes focused intently on the chair at the top of the long winding staircase.

A voice boomed out, as Tokiya put his first foot inside the door way. His head snapped up to join the others looking at the chair. The brown haired masked man, who now sat on it. An, iffy smile etched into his somewhat wrinkling features.

"Welcomed." He announced, throwing his hands about him. "All of my weary guests. It has been sometime since my last masked ball. I assume, since you have an invitation, you all know why you are here."

Some heads in the small crowd nodded. Others sifted from one foot to another. But Tokiya didn't understand. Was this ball of importance? It sounded special.

"All of you have been choose this time, each coming by will, not force. Some had done things we do not speak of openly. Some bored with life looking for excitement or death. Other simply were unique enough to catch my attention." He cleared his throat. "The rules are simple. I shall shut off the music, you will hide. In two hours the music will stop once more. Don't die before the last song ends. Miss Nanami is the only one joining me for my second year of this."

Tokiya started to block him out. What kind of foolery was this? Don't die before the last song ends? He made it sound as if it were some simple game. It couldn't be real. But, then again, everyone else looked so serious about it.

"Start the clocks." The brown haired man on the chair yelled. "And remember, are you hunted, or a hunter?"

People scrambled passed him seconds after the sound stopped. But when Tokiya pushed passed all the people, the man was half way down the stairs.

"I don't understand what's happening?" He said.

"Once you've had a taste of something, it's hard to go back to regular life. You find the need growing stronger. Then it evolves to something new. Your fame Ichinose-san would have become this one day. Nanami's did. She didn't just survive, she came back of her own free will. In fact she was the first one here."

"But, I don't..." Tokiya looked at the floor.

"Kill or be killed. You don't have much time." His smile turning cruel. "Run."

Tokiya did. He left in a hurry, trying hard to reach the door. He didn't know that man. This was all too much. The soft sound of music wafted through the air.

"Ichinose-san." A meek little redhead with a punk mask waved him over to her room. "I already tried. The front door is locked."

Tokiya ran over to the room letting the door close behind him. "Do you know what's going on?"

She gave a small nod. "I read in the newspaper about this. He invites people here for a party them tries to kill them all in two hours. They say only real thrill seekers should come."

He gave her a strange stare. She looked so small, like she couldn't hurt a fly. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm a journalist. If I can survive, then I'm sure to make my mother proud." She blushed and smiled up at him. "If you wouldn't mind, could we hide together?"

"O-of course." Tokiya blushed.

"Great!" She clapped her hands together. "If you wouldn't mind, could you watch the door and I'll watch the window."

"Sure." He smiled at her turning his back to her facing the door.

"So naïve." He voice turned cold, her heel hitting the floorboards gently.

It didn't take long for his mind to click into place. No one should be trusted. But by the time he turned to face her again, she had already thrown herself against him. The cold steel of her blade pierced is body in between two ribs.

"No were is safe. No one is your friend. Not until the last song ends." She cooed at him letting him slip down the wall staining it red. "There's a reason why I've been able to come here twice. And newbies like you only slow me down."

"I-i-i- b-b-b-ut?" He stuttered trying to stay awake though his eyelids fluttered insanely fast.

"This is were all the fun is. This is what a real party is." She laughed opening the door, pushing him over in the process. "Now if you don't mind. I have a mansion to win, and mister Shinning to kill."

"N-n-ext time." Tokiya called out. "I-i-i- w-i-i-i-ll kill y-y-you."

She just laughed, her heels giving off light clicks, as she set off to find her next target. The room spun for Tokiya as he just lay on the floor. The music continued on, as his blue eyes finally fluttered shut.


End file.
